1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate generally to a fuel vapor venting system for an outboard motor, and more particularly to a fuel vapor venting system that delivers fuel vapors from a vapor separator to an intake system in an improved manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the interest of improving emission control, many modern engines employ a fuel injection system for supplying fuel to the engine. The fuel injection systems can include a vapor separator.
The engines in outboard motors are operated often in a high speed and high load mode. The engine thus produces significant heat under such running conditions. In addition, such engines are generally enclosed in a protective cowling assembly and the heat can accumulate within the cowling. The ambient air around the engine, as a matter of course, is also heated. The fuel supply conduits, at least in part, extend within the protective cowling assembly and thus tend to absorb some heat from the engine.
Under some circumstances, bubbles or vapor can be formed in the fuel conduits and interfere with fuel flow therethrough, and thereby interfere with fuel injection control. Vapor lock can also occur in the fuel supply and/or fuel return conduits. If vapor lock occurs, the flow of fuel supply and/or return can be stopped, thereby causing the engine to stall.